Bad Mood Featuring Alcoholic
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: Oneshot. Pelan jari Takaba bergerak turun, melewati pipi, bibir, adam apel, bahkan memutari puting susunya. Jejak basah es memerah di laju yang dilewatinya. Takaba mengedip dan mendesah.


Summary:

Pelan jari Takaba bergerak turun, melewati pipi, bibir, adam apel, bahkan memutari puting susunya. Jejak basah es memerah di laju yang dilewatinya. Takaba mengedip dan mendesah. Es sudah hampir habis saat si pria berambut cokelat melabuhkan sisanya di sekeliling pusarnya.

XxXxX

**FINDER SERIES © YAMANE AYANO SENSEI**

**BAD MOOD FEATURING ALCOHOLIC © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

Takaba Akihito menelan nasi karenya perlahan dan tetap membiarkan sendok yang dia pakai menempel di mulutnya yang dimonyongkan. Iris emas si kameramen muda tak berpaling dari pria dewasa yang sedang membalik korannya dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

Sepertinya Asami Ryuichi sedang bad mood.

Sudah lima belas menit lebih mereka berdua duduk di ruang makan, tapi sang pemilik Sion tetap mengacuhkannya. Menganggap Takaba seperti hiasan teko yang pantas diabaikan saja.

"Trang,"

Si pemuda berambut cokelat sudah menjatuhkan sendoknya ke piring. Tak bermaksud memancing emosi Asami yang sedang uring-uringan. Tapi berada dalam kesunyian di apartment sebesar dan semewah ini, jelas merupakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan sekali.

"..."

Diabaikan. Sang pemilik klub Sion malah mengambil kopi di meja dan menyesapnya seakan tak mendengar apa-apa, dia kembali larut dalam bacaan pagi.

"Ehm,"

Takaba batuk sekali, kali ini dia sengaja membuat kegaduhan sambil melototi pria di depannya. Berharap si Ryuichi akan bereaksi dan melakukan sesuatu. Takaba bahkan setengah membayangkan kalau sang pemilik Sion akan menatapnya dalam kemarahan dan menariknya ke dalam untuk mengerjainya di ranjang habis-habisan. Didiamkan begini sangat menyebalkan.

"..."

Tapi dalam ketakjuban, sekali lagi si pemuda Akihito diabaikan.

"Asami Ryuichi!"

Akhirnya Takaba memberanikan diri untuk berbicara juga. Dia sudah sadar kalau sindiran tak langsung benar-benar tak mempan untuk pria bebal macam Asami.

Dan death glare yang dilancarkan sang pemilik Sion sempat membuat Takaba menelan ludah dengan khawatir, tapi dia harus berani.

"Kau marah padaku ya?"

Asami malah hanya memandang Takaba sejenak, berhenti di sisa-sisa nasi kare yang menempel di bibir si pemuda dan turun ke kaos tanpa lengannya.

"Tidak,"

Kalimat yang jelas berlawanan dengan nadanya yang sangar dan tatapan penuh aura pembunuh.

Takaba menghela nafas, "Ok, kau tidak marah. Tapi kenapa kau mengacuhkanku begitu sejak tadi malam?"

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu,"

Si pemuda Akihito menggerutu, "Tidak diacuhkan bagaimana? Kau tidak ingat kalau yang kau katakan sejak tadi malam hanya 'Buka kakimu lebih lebar,' atau 'Ngh, ngh. It's feel good,' hah?"

Asami mendengus dibalik koran paginya.

"Marah kok tapi masih mengerjaiku, kau lagi PMS ya?"

Kesempatan, biasanya Asami yang selalu menyindirnya dengan kalimat pedas. Sekarang saatnya Takaba Akihito balas dendam. Terkadang Tuhan memang adil.

Sekali lagi sang pemilik Sion membalik korannya. Tapi dari tatapan matanya yang tak berpindah dari satu titik di bacaan, membuat Takaba yakin kalau Asami tak mengacuhkannya.

"Tutup mulutmu,"

Nah benarkan. Tapi tetap saja Takaba tak akan tutup mulut kecuali Asami menyumpalnya dengan ciuman atau blow job.

"Ayo katakan kau kenapa? Tak asyik sekali kalau merajuk begitu," kata si pemuda berambut cokelat sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan bertengger di tepian meja Asami.

"..."

"Tidak ada masalah di kantor atau pekerjaan 'you know what'mu, kan? Aku sudah bertanya pada Kirishima, dia bilang tak ada apa-apa," kata Takaba sambil memberikan cengiran minta maaf saat tatapan tajam Asami terserobok iris emasnya.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus untuk bertengkar,"

Good respond.

Jari si kameramen muda terulur, memberikan sentuhan ke dahi dan turun ke leher pria di depannya. Asami memejamkan mata, menikmati dalam diam sementara Takaba beringsut maju dan membisikinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau sedang dalam mood bagus untuk melakukan apa?"

Gold meet black.

"Kalau aku bilang, kau yakin ingin mengabulkan?"

Takaba mengangkat bahu, "Aku berusaha,"

Seringai itu terkembang.

XxXxX

"Kupilihkan yang paling berumur dan paling bagus," kata Takaba riang sambil membanting ember kecil berisi batu es dan berbotol-botol wine mahal, "salah satunya bahkan sudah dibuat sebelum aku dilahirkan. Hebat sekali,"

Asami melirik, melipat korannya dan meletakkannya ke meja, "Jadi kau menerima tantangannya?"

Takaba nyengir, mendorong si pemilik Sion ke sandaran kursi saat dia beringsut ke meja dengan gaya waiters penggoda, "Hanya memaksamu minum satu botol, 'kan? Tidak masalah." katanya sambil mengedip tak karuan, "Mau minum dengan cara apa, Tuan?"

"Try me," kata Asami sambil menyeringai.

"Ok,"

Dengan sekali hentakan, si Akihito muda menaikkan kakinya ke meja. Dia hanya memakai celana super pendek, jelas itu membuat Asami menelan ludah saat kaki jenjangnya terekspos tanpa sensor di depan hidung.

"First serve,"

Takaba berguling di meja, meliuk menjatuhkan sarapan mereka dan meraih alat pembuka botol.

Asami menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mendengus.

Sinyalnya ditangkap, pelan si pemuda berambut cokelat berdiri dengan lututnya. Membuka kaos tanpa lengannya dan melemparnya ke belakang.

Senyum lenyap dari wajah sang pria tampan.

Tangan Takaba terulur, mengambil sebongkah es dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah. Si Akihito menarik nafas sejenak sebelum menempelkan es ke dahinya. Pori-porinya meremang, campuran antara kedinginan dan sedikit takjub pada keberaniannya.

"You want this?"

Pelan jari Takaba bergerak turun, melewati pipi, bibir, adam apel, bahkan memutari puting susunya. Jejak basah es memerah di laju yang dilewatinya. Takaba mengedip dan mendesah. Es sudah hampir habis saat si pria berambut cokelat melabuhkan sisanya di sekeliling pusarnya.

"Sexy," Asami mengakuinya dengan kalem, "Tapi aku belum minum, my kawai Akihito,"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sir,"

Dalam senyuman Takaba menegak wine yang sudah dia buka. Empat teguk untuk dirinya sendiri sebagai penghilang cemas. Giliran kelima barulah si pemuda berambut cokelat menarik kepala Asami ke jambakan keras dan menciumnya. Mengalirkan alkohol dari bibirnya. Mouth to mouth.

Satu menit empat puluh lima detik.

"Cough, cough, cough,"

Dengan hentakan keras Takaba jatuh ke lantai. Sisa-sisa wine dimuntahkannya, bahkan separuhnya masih mengalir lewat hidungnya.

Gagal. Sedetik setelah Takaba mencium Asami dan membuka mulut untuk mengalirkan winenya, si pemuda berambut cokelat sudah ditarik turun dari tenggerannya di meja. Cairan merah malah merambes keluar saat sang pemilik Sion berbalik menyergapnya terlentang ke meja. Menggigit bibir Takaba dengan sadis dan mencubit puting susunya.

Untunglah Asami berbaik hati melepas ciumannya sebelum Takaba tercekik wine yang salah masuk ke saluran pernafasan dan kehabisan udara.

Gemetaran si pemuda Akihito terhuyung, mencari pegangan pada tepian meja untuk kembali mengambil sisa minuman. Dia menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pandangannya yang mulai mengabut.

Asami menyeringai senang melihat Takaba yang berantakan.

"Seharusnya kau tak mendorongku begitu," kata si Akihito pelan. Tangannya sudah menemukan permukaan botol wine yang berada di dalam ember es, tapi jarinya yang kebas menumpahkan isinya. Cairan merah mengambang di atas meja, membasahi setengah celana pendek si kameramen muda.

"Shit," desah Takaba pelan, tengkuknya meremang ketika dinginnya wine menyentuh kemaluannya.

Asami menyeringai dengan tatapan menusuk. Takaba tak bisa tidak berfikir kalau yang bergerilya di selangkangannya adalah jari pria di depannya. Miliknya tetap tegak berdiri walaupun sesungguhnya si pemilik Sion tak melakukan apa-apa.

"What ever," gerutu si pemuda berambut cokelat dengan histeris. Sisa wine diteguknya dalam sekali tenggakan, melimpah di sudut bibirnya, turun ke leher, melalui puting dan pusar, lalu terhisap habis di celana pendeknya.

Asami bergeming.

"Aku benar-benar sudah mabuk," lanjut Takaba lebih kalut, lengannya menarik celananya turun sehingga menampilkan penisnya yang tegak berdiri. Dengan gemetaran si kameramen muda menyiram miliknya dengan sisa wine. Dingin menyengatnya hingga ke kepala.

"Suck me,"

Pelan Asami menunduk, sebelah lengannya memeluk pinggang Takaba yang berdiri dengan lututnya sementara yang lain begerilya di anusnya. Sensasi lidah si pemilik Sion bahkan lebih merusak daripada siraman air es. Bersuara keceplak seantaro ruangan, membuat Takaba merintih saat seluruh penisnya tertaman dimulut Asami.

"Ngh,,," desah si pemuda Akihito menahan ledakan di tubuhnya dengan menutup kedua tangannya ke mulutnya, mencegahnya berteriak kencang. Kaki Takaba gemetaran menahan bobotnya, otaknya seolah berhenti berfikir.

Dan si kameramen muda benar-benar terjatuh ke meja, memudahkan Asami merayap diatasnya dan menjilati seluruh kemaluan serta anusnya. Tak hanya itu, sebelah tangannya yang tidak menusuk rektum Takaba sekarang naik untuk mencubiti puting si uke.

Takaba Akihito mengerang, tak berhasil menemukan pegangan di meja. Jarinya berkeliling sia-sia dan hanya menjatuhkan ember berisi es ke bawah. Ketika benda logam itu menerjang lantai dengan denting kencang, kesadaran menyentak otaknya. Takaba ingat mengapa dia telanjang dan menantang Asami begini. Taruhan minum satu botol.

Dari sudut matanya Takaba menatap permukaan meja, hanya ada dua botol wine belum terbuka di ujung sana. Mungkin sisanya sudah ikut jatuh ke bawah bersama ember es.

Tangan si karemamen mudah merayap naik, yang satunya masih dipertahankannya tetap di anusnya untuk menahan hentakan karena Asami yang mengorek terlalu dalam.

Tak ada pembuka botol, tapi si Akihito muda tak memerlukannya. Setengah kalut dia menguncang wine sekerasnya, dan benar saja, dengan sedikit sentuhan di tutupnya, wine menyembur terbuka dan menghantam dadanya sendiri. Bukan tanpa rencana, jika Asami masih ingin meneruskan jilatannya, artinya dia harus menghirup sedikit cairan merah di badannya. Minum wine.

"Nice try. Great think of mind," puji si pemilik Sion sambil meneruskan hisapannya.

Percuma, lebih banyak wine yang tumpah ke meja daripada yang masuk ke mulut Asami.

"Last," isak Takaba putus asa, mengambil botol terakhir dan mengguncangnya.

Sebelum si pria berambut hitam sadar apa yang dilakukan pemuda di depannya. Takaba sudah berbalik dalam posisi kali terlipat dan menelungkup. Botol terakhir menyembur terbuka, bukan ke dadanya sendiri seperti tadi ataupun Asami, tapi kedalam anusnya.

"Agh,,," erang Takaba saat hantaman buih mencapai titik sensitif di prostatnya. Kepalanya menempel di meja, saliva berceceran dari mulutnya dan air mata bercampur disana. Rasanya seperti dilemparkan ke tempat yang begitu tinggi secara mendadak. Gamang. Tapi bukan sensasi yang menyebalkan.

"Drink it,"

Asami masih terdiam, tak mempercayai matanya yang sepertinya tak melihat dengan baik hari ini. Takaba melakukan sejauh ini hanya untuk menyenangkannya.

Buih wine mengalir dari celah anus si kameramen muda. Merah. Tetesannya turun menuju penisnya yang teracung ke bawah. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara isakan Takaba diselingi kata 'drink it'.

Kepala Asami Ryuichi turun, memposisikan mulutnya di bawah sepasang lutut dan selangkangan si pemuda. Menghisap semua cairan yang menetes dari sana, merah ataupun putih. Tangannya naik, melepas pelan ujung botol yang masih menancap di area Takaba yang menjadi teritorinya. Di atasnya si kameramen muda mengerang putus asa. Jari Asami menggantikannya, tepat ketika botol menumpahkan tetesan wine terakhir.

"Sangat mengagumkan," puji si pemilik Sion sunguh-sungguh. Dia bergerak naik dan membalik tubuh pemuda di hadapannya.

Takaba merintih, seluruh wajahnya merah dan basah, bahkan air mata masih mengalir dari sepasang iris emasnya.

"Kau semakin ahli dalam hal seducing,"

Asami menunduk, menciumi si kameramen muda dengan sepenuh hati. Sementara penisnya sudah menerobos pertahanan terakhir Takaba, membuat meja yang menjadi alas mereka berderit saat sang pemilik Sion mulai bergerak dengan tempo yang makin cepat.

Takaba 1 dan Asami 1. Seri.

XxXxX

End


End file.
